


Magic

by Deadlydollies13



Series: Fictober 2019 [9]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Autumn, Fictober 2019, God's POV, Human, Ineffable Family, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Magic, Occult, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), ethereal, fall - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-12-12 04:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20980952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadlydollies13/pseuds/Deadlydollies13
Summary: Crowley is Occult, Aziraphale is Ethereal, but Eve is just human. Or, at least, that's what she thinks.





	Magic

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where I wanted to go with this prompt, but it wasn't this. Either way, it's different. Enjoy.

“It’s not fair!” Eve said. “I don’t like to say that, but seriously, it’s not fair.” 

“There’s really nothing you can do about it, darling,” Crowley said.

“But you and Zira are occult— or ethereal— or _whatever!_ And then there’s Adam, who’s the bloody Antichrist -“

“Not anymore,” Aziraphale interjected.

“And then Anathema is a witch!” She continued. “Magic! _Everyone_ is magic! And I’m just… _not_.”

“Dear, that’s not true.”

Eve snapped her fingers, and naturally, nothing happened. 

No, Evelyn Rose Thompson did _not_ have magical or ethereal or even occult powers. She could not perform miracles or predict the future or see auras. She could not alter reality with just thinking about it.

In her eyes, she was simply human. There was nothing especially special about her. 

Of course, that was not entirely true. For Eve was actually incredibly unique. She had always been unique. Aziraphale and Crowley, lovers of Earth and humanity themselves, loved Eve’s human qualities. She was intelligent, but not all-knowing, and so she was always eager to learn more. She struggled but always found a solution in the end. She had insecurities, she was often silly and serious in the same breath. She was morally good, but still made mistakes. 

In a cliche way, she was perfect in her parents’ eyes. And yes, she was still human. But the fact of the matter is, you cannot be around supernatural beings for so long and not expect some of that to rub off on you, even if you’re a human.

Aziraphale could see Eve’s emotional aura, like if she was depressed or happy, but could not see how over time, Eve’s aura had begun to absorb both Aziraphale’s and Crowley’s to become a mesh. In a way, she was still human, but with a dash of ethereal and occult. Just enough to make her… _unique_. 

So, no, Eve did not technically have any magical powers. Her “magic” lied in the way she subconsciously tempted others to get what she desired, a trait learned from Crowley, or the way she learned from Aziraphale that acting naive and batting your eyes whilst hiding your ulterior motive. 

That is just what happens when you’re the daughter of an Angel and a Demon. And it is the way _I_ intended it to be, all of this time. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/EmilieCrossan1) @EmilieCrossan1


End file.
